


Stargazing

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Sirius in Azkaban, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First attempt, very short little ficlet, a quiet moment on the backporch at Remus' house after Sirius had come to hide out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Sirius stepped out on the back porch, the sun had just set over the horizon, casting shadows across the backyard. He felt arms circle around his waist, and someone's head laying on his shoulder. 

"'lo Padfoot. what're doin?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius had gone to Remus' house to lay low, like Dumbledore had asked him to. Harry and Ron, who were there for a visit, were still sitting in the kitchen. 

"Watching the stars rise Moony." 

They stood there for a minute just watching sky. The moon was waxing, so they didn't have to worry about that for a while and they could just enjoy one another and the stars. Remus looked up to where a few stars had started appearing in the night sky. He stared at one in particular. 

" what're lookin at Moony?" 

Remus let a smile creep across his face as he turned to look at Sirius. 

"My favourite star. Sirius." 

He said with a smile before lightly kissing Sirius' lips. Sirius smiled into the kiss and pulled Remus to him deepening it. They were interrupted by an 'ahem' from the direction of the kitchen. They turned to see Harry with his hands on his hips looking at them, and Ron smiling. Harry soon broke out in a grin of his own at the blush on his godfather's face. Remus took another glance at the stars, before following his very own star back inside the small house. There would be time for stargazing later.

-end


End file.
